


Blast From The Past

by Sirenswhisper



Series: Reunited Encounters [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael takes a break to play with his sub. Robert talks about his relationship with Maryse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast From The Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porcia_catonis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcia_catonis/gifts).



> Michaelgayland on Tumblr is partly to blame for this.

The door to Michael's study was open but Robert knocked anyway, it was one of the rooms he wasn't allowed to enter without his master. Michael looked up and smiled. As he set whatever he was working on aside he pushed his chair back and gestured Robert to come in. 

As soon as Robert was close enough he was pulled onto his lap and his mouth was claimed in a kiss. Robert settled against him with a sigh. 

"How's my good boy?" Michael asked when he pulled back. 

"Lonely. Are you nearly done?" Robert never thought he'd miss Jon but he wasn't used to being left to his own devices for such long periods of time in this place. 

"I'm sorry. I've been so busy but you're always welcome to come in and ask for attention so long as I haven't got visitors." Robert tucked his head under Michael's chin and closed his eyes. Michael chuckled. "Go to sleep, I'll play with you when I've gotten this work done." Robert hummed in agreement. 

_----------_------___---------------______--------_-_-_-_-_-_-------____----

Robert was woken with a jolt as he was laid on their bed. He sat up and looked over a Michael who was undressing. He must have been sleeping very deeply for being moved not to have disturbed him. 

Once undressed Michael settled back against the headboard and pulled Robert between his spread legs. His back to Michael's chest and his master's hands resting on his inner thighs Robert tilted his neck to allow access for bites and kisses. 

"We've been playing with my kinks and those of yours that I remember but I think we need to talk about trying some new ones. I want you tell me about your fantasies." Robert shock his head, he couldn't think of any off the top of his head. Michael dropped a kiss behind Robert's ear and he could feel the smile of the lips as they touched his skin. "You were married to Maryse for a long time. You must have had some with her in?" 

"She's very demanding in bed. Liked to tie me up a lot. I had to ask permission to come and she loved using toys on me." Robert blushed as he spoke, it felt dirty and wrong to tell his master what Maryse loved to do to him. "I rarely got to fuck her as she preferred to use strap ons on me, then once she'd let me come I'd have to lick her pussy until she came on my face." He could feel Michael getting hard against him and his own cock twitched in response. 

"Did she have a favourite toy?" Michael asked as he traced patterns on his thighs making him shiver. 

"A fox tail plug and ears. It tickled when I worn it but she said she loved the way it looked. It became one of my favourites too." Robert turned his head begging for a kiss, Michael smiled a dropped one on his mouth. 

"I'm sure I could get you one. Do you miss Maryse?" Robert nodded at the question not feeling like answering allowed. "You're such a loud boy, did she make you wear a gag?" 

"Sometimes, I think she preferred shoving my face in a pillow though." He getting hard now at the memory of being speared on a plastic dick as she pushed his face in the pillows, his hands tied above his head as he was taken forcefully from behind. "She was rarely quiet herself. I'd get a running commentary and she loved to call me names." 

Michael's hand slipped from his thighs to his hole, ignoring his cock completely. 

"She'd never suck my cock or give me a hand job. She said whore boys like me didn't get the pleasure of a man." Robert could feel the humiliatied heat of his skin as his cock stood completely to attention. Michael groaned behind him and lifted him up by his thighs. Robert yelped as magic whirled around him for a split second before slick wet lube leaked from his hole. 

Michael moved his body to line up with his cock before pushing Robert down on it. Robert whimpered and gasped as gravity did most the work impaling him on his master's cock. 

"She's right you know, your pleasure comes from your hole not that tiny thing between your legs. I'm surprised you even managed to have children given the size of it." The words made Robert moan as the humiliation of it sent spikes of pleasure through him. Before his eyes his cock shrunk to the size of Michael's little finger. Michael's laugh vibrated through his back and Robert stared at the tiny, rock hard organ. His arousal hadn't even been damaged. 

"This is how I've always wanted you," Michael whispered in his ear as he thrust up into him. "Tiny cock and self lubricating hole. It'll remind you of the differences between us, remind you that it's my pleasure you want not your own." Robert found himself almost ready to come. 

"Please Master, let me come. I've been such a good boy, such a good whore." Robert begged as he closed his eyes to better enjoy the feel of his master's cock inside him. 

"Not until I've dumped my come in you." Michael said as he guided Robert onto his hands and knees. All Robert could do was concentrate on not spilling on the bed and Michael set up a punishing pace inside him. 

Michael didn't last long, with a grunt he came deep inside Robert. Robert couldn't hold it for any longer and cried out as he came. 

Michael collapsed on top of him and for a while they just lay there, Robert pushed into the wet patch he'd just made. He couldn't bring himself to care, not when he loved being made so dirty. 

"What do you think? Shall we keep your body like this?" Michael murmured into his ear. 

"I could get used to it." Robert sighed and laughed when the comment earned his a like spank on his thigh. "If it would make you happy, it'll make me happy." Robert answered truthfully. Michael kissed him softly and they didn't move for awhile.


End file.
